User blog:MMYP999/MMYP makes a Smash Roster
Cue Obligatory Character Select Theme So yeah, like the title says, I took the time to make my own personalized Smash Bros roster. Is everyone on the list going to make it into the Switch port? Like hell they will. ('''Though that would be undeniably awesome) Did I include more characters than any fighting game can reasonably handle? '''You bet I did. But a guy can always dream, right? Anyway, I've taken the liberty of separating the cast by series for the most part, adding in minor characters along the right side of the screen whenever there's no room left to add characters from a major series. I'll be sure to leave a full list of characters below. Oh and just because I was bored, I decided to make an entirely different select screen showing off all the unique alternate costumes for most characters. Meet the cast Super Mario Bros (Yoshi's here too. Can you really think of any other reps for his series?) Mario Luigi (with Mr. L as an alternate costume) Peach (with Daisy as an alternate costume) Bowser Yoshi Rosalina & Luma Bowser Jr. (and the Koopalings) Fawful Dr. Mario Geno Dimentio WarioWare Wario Waluigi Time! Ashley Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Diddy Kong King K Rool The Legend of Zelda Link Zelda (with Marin and Hilda as alternate costumes) Sheik (with Impa as an alternate costume) Ganondorf (with Demise as an alternate costume) Toon Link Lana Ghirahim Ravio Metroid Samus Zero Suit Samus Ridley is too big Dark Samus Kid Icarus Pit Palutena (with Viridi as an alternate costume) Dark Pit Hades Fire Emblem Marth (with Lucina and Selena as alternate costumes) Ike (with Chrom as an alternate costume) Robin (with Odin Dark as an alternate costume) Roy (with Laslow as an alternate costume) Corrin Anna Kirby Kirby Meta Knight (with Dark Meta Knight as an alternate costume) King Dedede Bandana Waddle Dee Galacta Knight Magolor Starfox Fox (with James and Peppy as alternate costumes) Falco Wolf (with Leon as an alternate costume) (Sorry, no Krystal. I just don't really want her in for some reason) Pokemon Pikachu (with Pikachu Libre as an alternate costume) Charizard Lucario Gardevoir Greninja (with Ash Greninja as an alternate costume) Mewtwo Genesect Decidueye Earthbound/Mother Ness (with Ninten as an alternate costume) Lucas (with Kumatora as an alternate costume) Porky Minch Xenoblade (and Xenosaga by extension) Shulk Metal Face (just watch this video for my inspiration) KOS-MOS Nintendo Misc. Mr. Game & Watch Little Mac Inkling (with the Squid Sisters as alternate costumes) Duck Hunt ROB The Villager Captain Falcon Black Shadow Olimar (with Alph and Louie as alternate costumes) Wonder Red Ice Climbers Isaac (Golden Sun) Chibi Robo Wii Fit Trainer Takamaru Springboy (Name not official... He's that one kid from Arms) Mike Jones (Star Tropics) Sandbag (Besides the obvious color changes, one alternate costume can be reserved for the ability to draw a face for the sandbag or overlay a jpg image over its body) Mii Fighters Tabuu Third Party Characters (Separated by company, for the most part) 'Bandai Namco' KOS-MOS (Xenosaga was technically owned by Namco) Pacman Klonoa Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series, with Jin as an alternate costume) Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) Magilou (Tales of Berseria) 'Capcom' Megaman (with Bad Box Art Megaman and Proto Man as alternate costumes) Zero (Megaman X/Zero series) Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) Ryu (with Ken as an alternate costume) Sir Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) Phoenix Wright (with Apollo Justice as an alternate costume) 'Sega' Sonic (with Boom Sonic as an alternate costume) & Knuckles & Edgehog (Shadow) Segata Sanshiro Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) Featuring Bayonetta from the Bayonetta series 'Atlus' Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) The Phantom (aka Akira Kurusu, aka Persona 5 Protagonist, aka MMYP's main Avatar) 'Idea Factory' Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia, aka best waifu material) 'Square Enix' Cloud (with Zack Fair as an alternate costume) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) 'Konami & Hudson' Bomberman Solid Snake (with Big Boss as an alternate costume) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) 'Misc.' Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Rayman Banjo Kazooie Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) 'Indie Characters' Shovel Knight Shantae Quote (Cave Story) Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) 'Misc. (Again)' Hero Prinny (with Prinny Laharl as an alternate costume) Professor Layton Bubsy DLC Characters (Marked with blue backgrounds) Heracross (Pokemon Generation 2) Buck Bumble Captain Rainbow Dixie Kong Vectorman Metal Sonic (Sonic CD) Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) Ray Mk. III (Custom Robo) Slippy Toad (Starfox series) Earthworm Jim Alm (Fire Emblem Gaiden/Echoes) Teddie (Persona 4) Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) Dante (Devil May Cry) Agumon (Digimon) So if you have any questions about the cast, I guess you can ask them down in the comments. Category:Blog posts